


Connection

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Meeting, In a way, Kinda, M/M, Mute Keith (Voltron), The Shape of Water AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: There were thousands of other details Keith could have noted about the creature in front of him. The more he looked at him, the more he noticed about the familiar, yet... well,alienfigure in front of him. He was a perplexing anomaly; he was something that likely shouldn't exist and seemed to defy the very law of nature itself just by doing so. And he was...He was absolutelygorgeous.Keith could study him for hours if he had the opportunity.





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> a little bored drabble meant mainly to beat writer's block and get me onto writing fics that aren't Respite  
> my wonderful gf shmoo gave me the idea for a keitor shape of water au  
> and while I haven't seen the movie yet, I thought it was a great idea  
> with just a few tweaks  
> enjoy!

"Here he is," Honerva gestured into the open doorway, showcasing the small lab room. Her usually folded up dress sleeves rested at her wrist instead of her elbow. At first, it seemed like it was for no reason. But he could see the sliver of crisp white gauze tinged with just a little bit of red. "I must admit... He's rather puzzling. None of us can seem to figure him out."

Keith simply raised a brow at that. He didn't say anything- he never did, at this job- but he knew Honerva. The Xenobiology Director knew exactly what questions would be on his mind.

"Now," she continued, leading him into the small secure room. "The reason why I asked you here is..." She closed the door behind them quickly and let the professional facade drop in the pocket of privacy. She showed how tired she truly was. "Well, to be frank, the entire board's at their wit's end with this..." She gestured to the cylindrical tank supported by machines that took up most of the space in the room. It was filled with dark blue-green water, tinged with lines along a lithe silhouette emanating a soft purple glow. His back was to them, and he was curled up into a ball. _"Thing."_

From what he could see, the figure in the tank was... somewhat humanoid. With a few exceptions, of course. Where his ears should have been, giant bioluminescent fins stuck out. His 'hair' was ribbony and individually lined with pure white along hundreds of otherwise clear strands. Little dark ribbed fins stuck out along his spine, with much of the same showcasing roughly where his ribs would be. His scales were patterned with different shades of purple, such as the stark pale lilac peeking out from what Keith could see of his throat.

There were thousands of other details Keith could have noted about the creature in front of him. The more he looked at him, the more he noticed about the familiar, yet... well, _alien_ figure in front of him. He was a perplexing anomaly; he was something that likely shouldn't exist and seemed to defy the very law of nature itself just by doing so. And he was...

He was absolutely _gorgeous._ Keith could study him for hours if he had the opportunity.

"I know," Honerva said softly. "Exquisite, right? No one else in the branch has been able to break through to him." A brief pause. "We've tried anything we could think of, with... varied results. You're the last hope we have, Mr. Kogane." An age-weathered hand rested on his shoulder. "If we can't find out anything about him, well..." She sighed. "He's injured quite a few researchers. If I can't find something that justifies his presence here despite that, it's out of my hands. I doubt the board will look upon him kindly."

He felt her pat his back hopefully. "I will leave you to it," she told him. "I shall be back in 2 and a half hours." Her hand left him, and he could hear her heels click against the cold stone floor. He heard the door open and shut once more, and then her footsteps fading down the research center's halls. His eyes flickered in that direction to make sure she really left the room but immediately returned to their original target.

Said target being the figure's eyes, glowing bright in the dark. The sclera were pure gold and shimmering ever so slightly. The irises were more dimmed than their surroundings yet still glowed a deep sea blue. They were pointed right at him, impassive and unflinching. Watching and waiting for him to make the first move in whatever he was planning to do.

He kept his eyes locked on the figure. Moving ever so slowly, he made his way to the dull grey console connected to the front of the tank's base. It was closely lined with square buttons, like a keyboard replicated to a much bigger template. He placed his hand on the cool metal gingerly. His eyes observed the figure carefully as he kept a close watch on every aspect of it for the slightest change.

Now, he may not be exactly like most creatures, but there had to be some correlation. Some instinctive body language that Keith could pick up on. It wasn't much, but it would hopefully be a start. Hopefully.

That hope was quickly rewarded. The moment Keith ran his fingers over the console, the figure jerked away to the other side of the small tank like he had gotten burned. The frilly fins where his ears should have been flared up, the flaps of skin lining his neck moved in and out quicker and more noticeably than before. If he had been paying close attention to Keith before, his eyes were hyperfocused solely on him now. His shoulders were tense and taut, just waiting for... something. His finned and clawed fingers clenched into an uncertain fist. It was clear what exactly that meant.

It was a warning. _Back off._

Keith immediately moved his hands off the console. The figure didn't move much- still on high alert- but Keith could see the tension in his body loosen ever so slightly. He was... curious. Still reasonably cautious, but curious. Giving him the benefit of the doubt, despite what would likely have to cause such an instinctual reaction to such a simple gesture. What did Honerva and the other researchers _do_ to him?

In an instant, Keith thought up of a plan B and switched to it. It was fairly simple, but not one he could have let himself achieve if someone else was in the room. He didn't trust his voice to any human being.

Thankfully, the figure in the tank was not fully human. They could both relate to that one aspect, even if one stood out much more obviously. A good starting point certainly never hurt in establishing a connection. 

He could already feel one culminating, slowly coming into creation as Keith kept their gazes locked together. He sidestepped the console completely and headed right for the tank just a few steps further. The figure watched him calmly, enraptured by the sudden promise of a new experience. His shoulders loosened, as did his clenched fists.

Keith smiled appreciatively at him. A silent thanks for the opportunity of trust. He placed his hand against the thick glass calmly and spoke with a voice rarely used, his one imperfection in an otherwise flawless disguise.

 _Don't worry,_ he said, his voice thrumming with the same ancient power it always had. At times he wished he could change it, but it actually seemed to calm the figure further. The fins moved back down to their original resting positions, and he drifted in the middle of the tank once more. His eyes were wide upon Keith. _You're safe now,_ he assured truthfully. _I will not let these humans harm you further. I can help you out of this prison eventually, but I will need you to trust me._ He gestured to the hand against the glass, patiently waiting for one on the other side.

The figure, to his credit, did not follow blindly. He didn't retaliate the show of trust immediately, instead opting to eye him up and down curiously. Probably looking for a sign that might suggest Keith was not just a human trying to lie to him to get him to cooperate. Despite his more animalistic appearance, the figure's eyes betrayed a perceptive intelligence. An analytic mind underneath the pretty purple scale.

 _You know,_ he allowed himself to think aloud. _You remind me of an ancient race I met..._ He paused for a moment. _a long time ago. It doesn't matter now. They were called the Loturians, and each of them held the same refined intelligence I see in you._ He hummed. _Perhaps I'll call you Lotor instead of 'the figure in the tank'. Would you like that?_

Immediately, Lotor nodded. His hand resting against the glass at Keith's spot took a little while longer, but what truly mattered was the fact that he finally did so.

Keith's smile widened, staring up into Lotor's captivating eyes. _Well Lotor,"_ he said amusedly. _This will certainly be an... interesting partnership._

In truth, he looked forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated!  
> my tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
